edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki talk:Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: In the Game World
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: July 31, 2013 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: Uncut Version: 1hr 31mins Edited Version: 1hr 27mins |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Comedy Fantasy Sci-Fi Thriller '' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: Welcome to the Game World Cillian-Darcy Eds vs. Killian This time, Violences are real The Eds meets Jimmy Neutron in the Ultimate Showdown! |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KINGOFWIKI1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KINGOFWIKI1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): KINGOFWIKI1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Patrick Doyle |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Uncut Version: PG-13 Edited Version: PG Rated - PG-13 for violence (director's cut) (2013) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Mysterious Island (2012) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Wizard School of Magic (2014) |} Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World also as Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Escape From the Game World is the fourth Movie, The Eds are ready to save the world and this time The Eds must save the worlds from the Evil Alien villains of Killian, who is the host of LET GET READY TO RUMBLE! a game show, who's to tired to destroy the earth. The Eds must battle all Killian's Monster to tired to get up to 10th levels, with the little helper Diana who is the lover for Eddy and feature from the Nickelodeon show, Jimmy Neutron. This movie will getting very Violence for young viewers. warner bros pictures presents and cartoon network movies studios: Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World only theatre on July 2013!!!! Plot The Opening scene started at Jimmy's Lab, with Jimmy Neutron was all alone with his dog, Goddard, then something happening to his computer, will not shut off, then the alien, (also as Killian) comes out of the game machine. And his destroy his Lab. Meanwhile, the Kids, Jack and the Eds arrived to Retroville for having a good, Double D was very exited to meet Jimmy's old friend. Soon there arrvied to Retroville, Jimmy showing the Eds to his Lab, Ed playing with Jimmy's robot dog, Goddard. Jimmy shows his the new experiment, Laser Beam, it's used to put them real people into the computer world, and his told them about happening last night and Jimmy's wants them to go out and hunt for Killian. Soon later, they having off to Killian down and they slip up. That night, Jack found Killian, and Killian strike on them. That morning, Jimmy Neutron run to the Eds, and running to Jimmy's Lab, and see a Security camera and see Killian kidnapped Jack, and Jimmy bring them to the game, to sent them to save the world again, The Eds went through the portal to a other world. The Eds are inside the Game World, then they can see Killian, was doing the hosts in front of people. The Eds in the big stadium for play a sport game call, "Ball Game", and the Eds have to versus the 3 Aliens. Killian say, "Let's get ready to rumble", but in the end the Eds loses, the other teams won. Later the Alien girl come to help him up. That's night, Ed and Edd were asleep, expect Eddy who can't get to sleep then he goes to Double D's bag to get a lamp light and walk out to the dark night, then Eddy find a Alien girl, who transform into human girl, Eddy is shock, and she strip her clothes in a nude, and in to the bath tub, Eddy must ran back to tell the Eds. The next morning, Ed woke and there in the deserts with Killian and the 3 three aliens. Ed woke them up. Then Killian took them what to do to eat thing, first off with Aliens, one of them have a name, "Bonk", who have to spin the wheel, and his have to eat cake, but didn't like it, so he giving up, Killian chooses Ed to stand up the star and spin the wheel, and he's have to eat, broccoli, his don't like it, but his did, so Ed get 1 point, Killian so upset and went disappear, and he said to the Eds, "Well Ed, you did! But u have to follower the track to find the Jawbreaker, to the gate way to level 4"., then they're disappear. Then, Jimmy Neutron on the big screen to his computer and sent there new secret weapon like, "Swords, Guns and Double D's backpack, then, Jimmy say, "Goodbye, and good luck". Meanwhile, back at where Killian have a meeting, Killian to them, "Losers". Then, Bonk losing his temper and his deiced to quit, Killian shot him in the back into his head & dead. Then, Killian leads the eds to the scary place. That night, the Eds are walks through the misty maze, the Eds got lost, so Double D pull his compass and follower the arrow and they found the way out to the next level, they heard the kids are laughing and the sounds beginning and it's stop. They saw a mysterious child, soon there walk up and tells him, "It's not to be out here so late?", Then the misty disappear and show the gravestone, the Eds got frighting and Double D looks around the place and Ed and Eddy got scary. Double D said, "I Have a Bad Feeling About This". Then all of misty gone away and show all of gravestones, (which it mean they will in the Graveyard. The Eds looks all the graveyard with many gravestones, Eddy said, "So Now What?". Edd said, "We Must dig the grave", so the dig and then the Owl howling loud and the Eds got spoke then go back to diggin'. Back in the Killian's office, Killian pull out his device and pushed the green button. The earthquakes is starting, the Zombies rises from the grave, then the zombies attack them. Ed and Eddy will take care the zombie, while let Double D to dig the hole, Ed ran to get the sword of the gravestone and fight the zombie and Eddy run for his life and have idea so Eddy turns to the river and jump over the alligators and zombie slap into the lake, and getting eaten. Double D is in the half-way to go to get the Jawbreaker out of the coffin, then he find the coffin and open it and find the jawbreaker. Ed and Eddy finally made back in time and zombie is still catching up to them. The Eds count the number 3-1 and they got the Jawbreaker together and disappear. They Move up to next level, (while the song "Watchout") They in the big cities, Eddy though back to home, then the Eds go to the Candy Store, but Double D saw the Kids, Before Double D to say "Hey!" to the guy, but there turn out to be Zombie kids with the red eyes, they ran outside and there's no town, Ed say, "We have to jump". Double D and Eddy say, "What?!". Then the eds jump into the holes. The Eds are awake, they stuck in the hole and tired to fine the way out. Meanwhile There's no coming... Gallery Ededdneddyinthegameworld14091.png|new movie poster 2014!!! Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_4_Movie.jpg|movie poster Movie-4.jpg|DVD Cover Music Conducted and music composer by KingOfWiki1414. # The Story Continues # Killian Destory Jimmy's Lab # Field Trip to Retroville # Jimmy and Double D # Jack's Kidnapped # Welcome to the Game # Game Ball - 1st Task # See Diana # Eating time - 2nd Task # The Maze/Graveyard - 3rd Task # Watchout - (peformer by The Meatles). # The Zombie Kids # The Black Hole # "We Can't Give Up" # Jimmy Neutron to the Recues # Killian Defeat # The Ending Levels * Stage one: The Ball Game Where the Eds and his friends against Alien). * Stage two: Eating time where Killian chooses Ed to eat the sick food. * Stage three: The Maze / Graveyard where Killian leads the Eds in the Graveyard, where undead zombies, so the Eds have a fight to get to the door of level four). * Stage four: Ocean The 4th level that has Mackerals, Sea Turtles, Yellow Fish, and the Shark * Stage five: Backyard The 5th level that Giant Ant catching them. * Stage six: TBT * Stage seven: TBT * Stage eight: TBT * Stage nine: TBT * Stage ten: Final Showdown Cast and Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jack * Jimmy Neutron * Killian * Diana * Diana's father * Carl * Sheen * Cindy * Libby * Nick * Nazz * Kevin * Sarah * Rolf * Jimmy * Jonny * Plank * The Kanker Sisters Featured Villains * Killian was the Alien of hosted of the game call, "Let Get Ready to Rumble!", the name of the game show. * Diana was beauiful game girl who can fight the bad guy, she with the baddest, but she will chrage her mind. * Diana's father was Diana's father. Songs * "Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Theme Song (Theme Song)" * "Day and Night (Watch Out)" * "Double Double Jam" List of Deaths Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:the movie Category:Movies